


Rae's Fantasy

by MLPro



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Michael Fassbender - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: Rae Irving has recently earned status as the most recent famous punk rock singer.  And she owes it to three wonderful, beautiful guys, who she has had the pleasure to meet and befriend.  There must be some way for her to repay them for making her known - but what would that be?Dedicated to a friend of mine :)





	

The crowd roared deafeningly as Rae Irving expertly crushed the last note of her most famous song. Besides being a powerful and fruity singer, Rae was also considered by many to be some kind of beauty icon. Gone were the awkward days of adolescence and puberty: Rae had grown into a tall and curvy woman whose presence radiated exuberance and dominance. Sure, she was a little bigger than what most would consider beautiful, but Rae was also a northern girl at heart, and had become toughened by her days of farming juicy and nutritious fruits and vegetables, spending hours making apple cider and maple syrup, and plowing inch after inch of snow. Besides, the "beautiful" kind of skinny is a fucking terrible standard anyways.

"Thank you very much for coming, and goodnight!" Rae shouted in her trademark excitedly ringing voice to her unconditionally supportive fans. Rae couldn't help but grin at her dudes in the front row: Michael, Orlando and Ashton, who had all contributed in some way to Rae's current stardom.

It had started with a 5 Seconds of Summer tour in Melbourne, Australia. Honestly, Rae wouldn't have even been in Australia had it not been for an uncle that lived there. But he had personally bought a ticket for Rae to attend the concert, considering she idolized that band. But Rae had no idea what she was in for: her uncle was so wicked awesome that he had given Rae one of those more expensive special tickets to the concert which would allow her a front-row seat and exclusive time to meet the amazing band members themselves! When Rae had learned of this news, she had become, for the first time, truly speechless. Nothing this phenomenal had happened in her life since when she met her best friends.

As expected, the concert blew her away. Who knew the front row made everything sound so much better? Or maybe it was the excitement of being so close to her four favorite punk rock artists. She could have sworn that drummer guy Ashton Irwin winked at her a couple of times.

After the concert, she quickly headed backstage where she would meet them. They greeted her excitedly, hugging her and high-fiving her and the like.

"It's so great to meet you!" Rae told them excitedly. "Everyone back home is obsessed with you!"

They laughed. "That's great to know," Michael Clifford smiled at her.

"So what's your name, O Lucky One With The Home That Has The Best Taste In Music?" Calum Hood gestured exaggeratedly, causing his band-mates and Rae to laugh uncontrollably.

"The name's Rae Irving," Rae managed to tell them through laughs.

Luke Hemmings appeared to think deeply at this. "That name sounds familiar," he mused.

"Well, duh. Irving sounds almost exactly like Irwin," Rae rolled her eyes, while smiling at Ashton, easily the hottest dude in the band.

"Nope, it's not just that," Luke insisted.

"Oh, I know!" Michael yelled suddenly. "She's that girl with the singing YouTube channel we stumbled upon a few weeks ago!"

There was a chorus of "Oh, yeah!" and "Duh! I totally knew that."

"We heard you sing, and we were so blown away," Ashton patted Rae on the shoulder. "You make all of us sound bad!"

"You...saw my videos? And...liked them?" Rae couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, you should definitely make this a career," Luke agreed. "In fact, we'd be happy to feature you in one of our songs, if you'd like!"

"OF COURSE I'D LIKE! THAT BE WICKED DUDES!" Rae started to lose her shit. This was amazing.

That fateful song, entitled "Wicked Dudes", gave Rae thousands of new subscribers. She was given new vigor in her songwriting, and started writing tons of new songs, some of which even featured her two friends Sandy Smith and Shina Kobayashi, who had some musical talent of their own. Shina had become a writer of a successful anime, whose plot-line allowed for plenty of punk rock. And Sandy was a well-received sexy actor who was connected to some of the hottest actors Rae knew.

Two of these actors had heard about Rae through Sandy and were eager to meet her: none other than Michael Fassbender and Orlando Bloom.

"Rae, meet Michael and Orlando. Mike and Orli, meet Rae," Sandy, in a manner similar to Calum, made exaggerated gestures to emphasize the redundancy of the situation the actor was going through. Sandy was definitely known to have a funny side, and it instantly lightened the mood between the other three dudes in the room.

"So Sandy has told us a lot about you, and how you showed your friends our movies," Orlando started.

It was true: Sandy had never seen many movies until Rae had shown her friend-with-no-life and Shina her favorite movies, including Pirates of the Caribbean, The Scottish Play, The Lord of the Rings, and X-Men: First Class. Since then, Sandy had discovered a passion for acting.

"I couldn't leave my best friend to suffer in ignorance," Rae laughed.

"Sandy also said you could sing," Michael grinned.

"Yup, it's my career now," Rae said.

"I love that song you wrote called Make Up Your Mind," Michael said before he started to sing the song. Sandy and Rae joined in, followed by Orlando and his croaky voice. Well, we can't all be good singers.

After they finished the song and burst into hysteria, Orlando had given the deal: in the next movie the three actors were starring in, they wanted Rae to write and perform a song for. She jumped at the offer, extremely eager to become more well-known. And it worked: she had received millions of subscribers and was discovered by record labels. She was the real deal now, and she loved it.

Since then, Micheal, Orlando and Ashton had contacted Rae after every music video she released, giving her feedback and pointers. They had come to all of Rae's concerts, applauding loudly and hyping up the crowd. Rae wanted so badly to repay them for the great things they had done. But she could never thank them enough...could she?

It was a year after Rae's cameo in the 5 Seconds of Summer song. Rae had invited her three dudes to her house for some "quality time". Little did they know that "quality time" was an elaborate scheme planned by Rae to immensely thank them for making her a major name in the punk rock world.

After all three of them had arrived and Rae had greeted them with crushing hugs, the entire room suddenly went dark, and Mike, Orli and Ash were knocked out.


End file.
